Power Rangers Anime Warriors
by StarTeen2000
Summary: Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd have returned back to their evil forms and plans on destroying Angel Grove. Eltarian wizard, Zordon returns from the dead and finds five anime characters: Alfred, Alphonse, Tai, Umi, and Miaka who moved to Angel Grove and bring them together as the newest team of Power Rangers.
1. Go! Go! Anime Warriors! Pt 1

**Title: Power Rangers Anime Warriors**

**Author: StarTeen2000**

**Rating: T for mild language, cursing, mild blood violence and more...**

**Summary: After the Earth is attacked by Rita and Lord Zedd, Eltarian wizard Zordon returns from the dead and finds five young anime characters and gives them the power to fight Rita and Zedd as the newest team of Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Okay...I know, I know. I've been doing many PR/Anime crossover fics, but I've decided that I should add PR characters (including Zordon) to make it an actual crossover. **

**Warning: There will be some OOC in this Fic.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Everything used in this story do NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Power Rangers © Haim Saban and Saban Entertainment/Brands 1993-2013**

**Super Sentai © Toei Entertainment, 1975-2013**

00000000000000000

**POWER RANGERS ANIME WARRIORS**

**Episode One: "Go! Go! Anime Warriors!"**

_**Angel Grove, California, USA**_

_((Four months ago...))_

Outside of Angel Grove, there was a large building on the top of the mountains in the desert which happens to be the famous Power Chamber. It was destroyed many years ago, but was mysteriously rebuilt somehow in this decade. Inside, the interior was redesigned with brand new controls, gadgets, signals, and radars. Standing on the side was a small red and gold robot with a lightning bolt on the center of its chest. He is none other than Alpha 5.

A couple of seconds later, the entire Power Chamber was completely powered up, followed by Alpha.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi! After all these years of being deactivated, I am fully awakened," he said but then he started to look around, "I wonder who powered the Power Chamber? And redesigned it?" the robot questioned in confusion until suddenly...

"_Alpha. Alpha,_" a male voice boomed out, causing Alpha to freak.

"Ai-yi-yi! It's a ghost!" Alpha shrieked, "Please, please don't hurt me! I'm just a little robot!"

"_Do not be scared Alpha, it is I_," the voice called out and pretty soon Alpha began to recognize the voice.

"Zordon? Is that you? Is that really you?" Alpha asked.

"_That's correct, Alpha. I have returned_," Zordon said and then pretty soon, a large tube in the corner started to glow in a blue light and a large white floating head appeared.

"Oh, Zordon! You know how much I missed you!" Alpha said.

"And I missed you, too Alpha," Zordon said with a smile.

"Yes, welcome back," Alpha said happily and Zordon chuckled.

…

_((Four months later...))_

The morning bell rings in Angel Grove High School and all of the students enter the building to start their learning day. That is until we see someone dashing towards the school. Running like a wild cheetah was a well built 18-year-old male with blonde hair, blue eyes and a pair of eyeglasses. He is none other than Alfred F. Jones and it seems that he's in a hurry to make it to school.

"Aw man! I can't believe I freaking overslept!" Alfred groaned. He finally enters the school, that is until he winds up crashing into someone else, causing him and the person to fall.

"Ow!" Alfred groaned, rubbing his head until he spots the person on the floor, rubbing his head as well.

"Sorry about that, dude," the American said apologetically.

"That's okay," the person replied as he turned around to Alfred, revealing to be another well built 18-year-old male with short and neat golden-blonde hair with parting on the left side, with golden eyes. He is none other than Alphonse Elric. "The question is are _**you**_ okay?" Alphonse asked Alfred.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just in a hurry to get to class," Alfred said.

"Wait, you're a new student here?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah," Alfred answered, "Why'd ya ask?"

"I don't know...lucky guess?" Alphonse said as he scratched his head and Alfred laughed, "You're quite funny, ya know?" he said.

"I get that most of the time...eventually," Alphonse answered until suddenly the second bell starts to ring, startling them.

"Aw shit, the bell!" Alfred cried

"We better get going if we wanna get to class before we get into trouble," Alphonse said with a wink.

"Right," Alfred said, "Oh, and I didn't get your name."

"My name is Alphonse Elric," Alphonse said.

"Nice to meet ya, Alphonse! I'm Alfred F. Jones, the #1 hero in the world!" Alfred chirped with thumbs up. Alphonse chuckled, "It's nice to meet you, Alfred," he said with a smile and the two boys start running through the hallways making their way to their first class.

Seconds later, Alfred and Alphonse arrived at their first period class and there they saw three other teenagers who spotted them.

The first one was another well built male with large spiky hair and brown eyes, followed by a blue headband and a pair of goggles. He happens to be Taichi "Tai" Kamiya.

The second one was a tall, beautiful female with long and flowing silver-blue hair with a blue headband, followed by blue eyes. She is none other than Umi Ryuuzaki.

The third and last student was another female with reddish-brown hair, but in odangoes tied with two red ribbons and flowing bangs, followed by brownish green eyes. She is happens to be Miaka Yuki.

"You were almost late, Alphonse. What happened?" Tai asked.

"Sorry, but this nice guy here accidentally bumped into me," Alphonse said pointing at Alfred. "His name is Alfred F. Jones and he's a new student here. He and I just met not too long ago."

"New student, huh?" Tai asked.

Alfred nodded to the trio as he walked up to them, "I assume that you all including Alphonse are new students too, right?" he asked.

Tai then soon smiled, "Yeah, we are. I'm Tai Kamiya by the way."

"My name is Umi Ryuuzaki," Umi replied with a smile.

"And my name's Miaka Yuki" Miaka said last. "It's very nice to meet you, Alfred."

Alfred grinned, "It's nice too meet you all," he said. "Looks like we're gonna get along just fine."

"It appears so," Alphonse said as he and the others smiled back at Alfred.

_**Meanwhile...**_

On the Earth's room there was a large castle built which happens to be Moon Palace. Sitting on the throne inside was evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa and her husband, Lord Zedd, the former villains of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and next to them were four generals.

The first one was a blue humanoid lion clashed in golden armor with wings. He is none other than Goldar, the first general of Rita and Zedd.

The second general was a female clashed in armor resembling a scorpion. Her name was Scorpina, who happens to be the love interest of Goldar.

The third general was a mechanical humanoid named Prince Gasket, the eldest son of the fallen King Mondo, Queen Machina, and the older brother of the fallen Prince Sprocket.

The fourth and last general was a white dragon-like creature dressed in a lab coat and a single eyeglass on his left eye. He is none other than Finster, the mad scientist of Rita and Lord Zedd.

"This is just perfect!" Rita said with a sinister grin on her face as she looked at Angel Grove through her telescope. "Just in time to start our mission into destroying the Earth!"

"Yes. Our plans were foiled by those damn Power Rangers. Now, with them not around to protect Angel Grove, we now have the opportunity to proceed," Scorpina remarked.

"That's right," Prince Gasket replied, "And if anyone dares to stand in our way, we will show them no mercy!"

"No mercy...I love that," Lord Zedd answered to Prince Gasket, "You maybe from the Machine Empire, but you know how to talk big."

Prince Gasket smirked and turned to Rita, "Miss Rita, I believe it's time," he said.

"You're right, Gasket," Rita replied and turned to Finster, "Finster, start making Putty Patrollers!" she demanded.

"As you wish, my queen," Finster answered and started kneading the clay with his hands, forming small human-shaped figures.

"I'll lead the Putties down to start the invasion, Rita," Goldar said.

"That would be perfect!" Rita cackled, "Like old times sake!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Class soon ends and the five teens walked up to their lockers and put away their textbooks. As soon as they finished, they started to walk their way to their second period class.

"So, what do you think of Angel Grove High so far?" Alphonse asked.

"It's turning out to be an awesome school!" Alfred answered. "I mean its' way better than my old school back in New York."

"You're from New York?" Tai asked and Alfred nodded, "Yeah, my friends are from there as well," he said.

"Wow! What is it like over there?" Miaka questioned.

"Well, New York is pretty big. It's nice and all, but it can be scary at the same time," Alfred said.

"Really?" Umi asked with a smirk.

Alfred turned to Umi, "Well yeah! One side has very rich neighborhoods, such and such. While the other side has drug addicts, gangs, prostitutes, and even crime scenes. Not to mention, big crowds," he said.

"Wow, that can be scary," Miaka said.

"So, what about you guys?" Alfred asked his new classmates and friends, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Risembool," Alphonse replied. "Moved with my dad and a friend,"

"Odaiba, Japan for me," Tai answered.

"I'm from Tokyo, Japan. Came from a rich family," Umi said.

"I'm from Tokyo as well...middle class," Miaka said with a sheepish smile. "Moved with my mom and brother…not to mention my boyfriend."

Everyone turned to Miaka, "Boyfriend?" they all asked in unison. Miaka puts her hands on her hips, "Yeah…I have a boyfriend. I already told you guys, remember?" she said mainly to Alphonse, Tai, and Umi.

"I didn't know that you even had a boyfriend," Alfred said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miaka asked Alfred, cocking an eyebrow.

Alfred sweatdropped, "I-I-I'm not trying to insult you or anything….it's just that you must be very lucky," he said.

"Could've sworn that was trying to make fun of me," Miaka answered, scowling a bit.

"I wasn't," Alfred said with a nervous giggle.

"Hmph!" Miaka huffed as she crossed her arms until Tai came in between the two, "Go easy on Alfred, Miaka. I mean we just met him," he said.

"Yeah, he's new to this school and to this city," Umi said. "And so are we."

Miaka sighed and smiled, "You're right," she said and turned to Alfred. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright…although I didn't mean to upset you," Alfred said.

"It's nothing," Miaka chirped followed by a chuckle. Then suddenly, the ground began to shake violently.

"Earthquake!" Tai yelled as he felt the shaking below his feet.

"Everybody, take cover!" Alfred cried out.

All of the students began running out of the halls running and screaming as the quake shook the entire school. In fact, it started to shake the entire city of Angel Grove. Cars were honking and the citizens were running in panic. Back at the school, students kept on running through the halls and out the school; however, Alfred, Alphonse, Tai, Umi, and Miaka were trying their best to keep their balance.

"Something tells me that this is no earthquake!" Alphonse cried out.

…

At the Power Chamber, alarms began blaring and Alpha felt the quake, causing him to panic. "Oh no! Another quake has hit Angel Grove! We're all going to die this time!" he cried out.

"No we're not, Alpha. It's Rita and Lord Zedd. They've returned and now they're attacking the planet," Zordon said.

"WHAT?! Rita and Zedd have been resurrected?!" Alpha shrieked.

"That's correct, Alpha," Zordon answered.

"Oh! Is there anything we can do?" Alpha questioned.

"There is. Take a look at the Viewing Globe," Zordon said and the Viewing Globe starts showing Alfred, Alphonse, Tai, Umi, and Miaka trying to keep their balance while the quake kept on shaking. "Teleport these teenagers here immediately," the Eltarian demanded.

"Wow! I've never seen these five before," Alpha said and the turned to Zordon, "Do you have some kind a connection with them?"

"I really want to tell you, but we don't have much time," Zordon said. "Bring them here at once."

"Right," Alpha said as he walked up to the control panels and starts to push many buttons.

….

The five teenagers kept holding on for their lives as the quake kept on going until Alfred began to feel something weird flowing through his body, followed by the others. "Hey what's going on? I feel-" he asked and pretty soon the American changes into a red streak of light and flies out of the building.

"What the hell?" Alphonse cried out and then pretty soon, he changes into a yellow streak of light, flying out of the school.

After Alphonse disappeared, Tai changes into a green streak of light and flies out. Umi changes into a blue streak of light, and flies out of the building. Miaka who is the last person changes into a pink streak of light and flies out.

The five lights flew through the Angel Grove and then later arrive at the Power Chamber, changing back into the five teens. They get up on their feet and they saw the inside of the Chamber, "Whoa! Where are we?" Miaka asked.

"I don't know, but this place is amazing!" Alphonse said in amazement.

"How the hell did we end up here?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I wanna know what here is," Umi answered.

"I'm with her on this one," Tai said agreeing with Umi.

As the five teenagers looked around, Alpha appears from the darkness and spots the young protagonists looking around the Power Chamber. "Ay-yi-yi! They've finally arrived!" the robot cried in glee, causing the five teens to turn around.

"What is that?" Umi asked pointing at Alpha.

"It's a robot. What do you expect?," Alfred answered as he walked up towards Alpha, "But I never seen anything like this before."

But then soon, Zordon appears in his chamber, "Welcome, young ones," he said. Alfred, Alphonse, Tai, Umi, and Miaka turned around.

"Whoa! Talk about getting freakier," Tai remarked.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked.

"I am Zordon, an intergalactic being from my home planet Eltar," Zordon responded. "And my name is Alpha 5," Alpha added.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is going on here?" Miaka asked.

"It is quite simple...the Earth is in great danger and I have brought you all here to save it," Zordon replied.

"Us save the world?" Tai asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes. Let me tell you a story of what happened here on Earth," Zordon said.

"Years ago, an evil space sorceress named Rita Repulsa has invaded the planet, threatening to destroy the entire human race. Alpha and I came up with a way to handle Rita and that is bringing five young teenagers: Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly together and give them the power to become the first Ranger team of all history called the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Ever since then, the Power Rangers have defeated all Rita's monsters that lurked on the planet. However, that was just the beginning...other evil forces from the Machine Empire to Astronema had invaded the Earth to destroy or take over," Zordon lectured.

"What happened?" Alfred asked.

"My energy tube was shattered by Andros, the Red Space Ranger, because I ordered him to destroy it in order to wipe out all evil on the Earth. But somehow some of my life energy was still lingering and managed to spare my soul," Zordon continued. "And now I have returned because Rita and Zedd have planned on destroying the Earth once again."

"But what does all of this have to do with us?" Umi asked in confusion.

"You five are new to Angel Grove and most of you have saved the Earth from destruction caused by other enemies of your time, which is why I brought you all here to help protect the Earth from Rita and Zedd," Zordon said.

"Really? That's just plain awesome!" Alfred said with a grin as the others looked at him in disbelief.

"Indeed it is," Zordon said. "Hold out your hands."

The five teens held their hands out and in a flash of light, large golden devices with a large screen that slightly resemble a smartphone appeared. Each of them is decorated with accents of five colors: Alfred's device was red, Alphonse's was yellow, Tai's was green, Umi's was blue, and Miaka's was pink.

"Whoa! What are these?" Tai asked.

"Those are your Anime Morphers. With those you will be allowed gain access to morph with your new powers you will receive," Zordon said.

"Morph?" Miaka asked. "You mean transform?"

"Yes, with your new powers and utilized weapons, you five will battle Rita and Zedd's forces as the newest elite team of Power Rangers," Zordon replied.

"I still don't understand..." Umi said and Zordon continued.

"Alphonse Elric, your determination of returning into your body after an alchemy accident and protecting the people you love and trust has had improved your alchemy skill. And for that, you now will be known as Anime Yellow."

"Miaka Yuki, your caring for others and taking the role of the Priestess of Suzaku to help aid the seven Suzaku Warriors has awakened your pure heart. So, from this moment on you will be known as Anime Pink."

"Umi Ryuuzaki. Your role to defend the magical world Cephiro as the Magic Knight has made you become sincere. That has given you to take the identity of Anime Blue."

"Taichi Kamiya, your fearless battle to protect the Digital World with your friends and super-powered creatures you call Digimon has made your courage powerful. This means that you have assumed the role of Anime Green."

"And finally Alfred F. Jones, your cheerful personality and loyalty to your fellow group known as the Allied Nations and other people of different cultures has enhanced your strength both inside and out regardless of your flaws. And so, I give you the power to become Anime Red and make you the leader of the team."

"And together, you five will be known as Power Rangers Anime Warriors, the newest protectors of Angel Grove," Zordon finished.

"Morphers? Rita and Zedd? Superpowers? This is all crazy...I mean we're just kids," Tai said.

"I know it's all sudden for you all, but we all know that the Earth needs protection and you five are the ones that can protect it," Zordon said

"Zordon's right, you have to fight Rita and Zedd to keep the world safe from harm," Alpha replied as he walked up to the five teenagers.

"But fighting monsters...isn't really our thing," Miaka replied.

"Come on, you guys! Zordon chose us to become heroes of the world. I say we do it." Alfred said.

"But, do you really think we can pull this off?" Umi asked.

Alphonse nodded, "Yeah, it's only five of us and together we can conquer any enemy who try to get in our way," he said. "We can do this whether, it gets easy or tough."

Then suddenly, the alarms began to blare, startling everyone. Alpha walks up to the Viewing Globe and sees Goldar marching through the streets of Angel Grove with an army of Putty Patrollers.

"Ay-yi-yi! Rita and Zedd's invasion has already started!" the robot cried out.

"Rangers, it is now up to you to take on this battle. The humans on Earth are counting on you to protect them from harm," Zordon said.

"But how do we use these powers to fight these monsters?" Tai asked.

"You will have to figure that out on your own. For right now, the Earth needs you," Zordon answered.

"He's right. The Earth needs us and we can't ignore it," Alfred said in confidence.

"Alpha will teleport you back to Angel Grove. And remember, may the Power protect you," Zordon replied and in just three seconds, Alpha teleports the five back to Angel Grove.

"Zordon! I really hope you know what you're doing," Alpha said.

"No need to worry Alpha. I've aided Power Rangers before and I shall do it again," Zordon exclaimed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

In the Moon Palace, Rita watched Goldar and the Putty Patrollers march through the city of Angel Grove, terrorizing the people and destroying everything that stood in their way. "Goldar is doing a fascinating job leading the Putty Patrollers. If he keeps this up, we will rule this world in no time!" she said.

"You sure are refreshed after your revival," Scorpina said with a smirk.

"Indeed I am!" Rita replied. "Those humans on Earth don't know what hit them!"

"You are right about that," Zedd said as walked up towards Rita and Scorpina, "It's about time we show these humans that we're not going anywhere this time!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Alfred, Alphonse, Tai, Umi, and Miaka arrived back in Angel Grove. But they don't make a very good landing.

"Is everyone okay?" Alfred asked.

Everyone else nodded as they got up on their feet. That is until they hear a loud scream from the distance. "What was that?" Tai asked.

"Guys, look!" Miaka cried as she pointed to a group of Putties attacking the people with Goldar marching by their side as the citizens of Angel Grove ran in panic. "Run! Run for your pathetic lives!"

"What are those things?" Alphonse cried.

"And who the hell is that?!" Tai blurted out, pointing at Goldar.

"I don't know, but those things are bad news!" Alfred said as he glared at the Putties and Goldar. "Hey!" he called out.

The Putties look up and see the five anime characters standing, "Why don't you guys pick on someone your own size?" Alfred bellowed out.

"What's this? These earthlings I've never even seen before trying to be heroes?" Goldar asked with a sneer. "I've seen more than that!"

"I don't like the sound of this," Umi said nervously.

"Oh, well. Putties, attack!" Goldar demanded.

The Putties began charge like a group of raging bulls. The five teens however were managed to split up.

Alfred starts charging towards the Putties. He leaps up in the air, giving a Putty Patroller a hard kick in the chest, knocking it down. He punches two more in the chest and face, knocking them unconscious.

Alphonse backflips as his group of Putties began charging towards him. He punches the first Putty in the face, knocking it down. The younger Elric later kicks another from behind and in front. He finds a garbage can and picks up its lid.

"Take this!" Alphonse yelled out and throws the lid as a Frisbee, hitting the minions, one by one.

Miaka backs away from the Putties as they charged towards her. Then suddenly...two of the Putties grab her by the arms, causing her to struggle for her life. "Let me go!" she yelled as she kept on thrashing to break free until she kicks the first Putty in the crotch and flips it to the ground, followed by elbowing the second one hard and palm striking it.

"Nice," Miaka purred until she spots more Putties coming towards her. "Uh-oh," she said and starts dashing off.

Tai dodges the Putties attacks and throws hard kicks at the minions since he's skilled in soccer. More kept on coming towards Tai and the goggled boy smirked. He leaps into the air and gives a hard flying kick, sending the Putties sprawling down to the ground.

Tai lands on his feet, "Score!" he said until he spots Umi battling the Putties on her own. He leaps up into the air and kicks the Putty in the face, knocking it down.

"Tai!" Umi gasped.

"Need a hand?" Tai asked.

"You bet I do!" Umi answered with a smirk and the two began to battle Putties, back to back. Alfred in the other hand leaps onto a car as the Putties chased him. "You guys sure don't give up, do you?!" he sneered as punched and kicked the minions, knocking them off the vehicle.

Tai, Umi, and Miaka handled their Putties until more began surrounding the three. "Oh no..." Umi said.

"This can't be good," Tai said.

Alfred finishes his last minion until he spots Alphonse being knocked down by his group of Putties. He runs up to him, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, never better," Alphonse answered until... "Look out!"

More Putties began charging towards Alfred and Alphonse. The two tried their best to battle the minions, but there was so many. The two blondes were knocked down to the ground.

"Damn it!" Alfred scowled under his breath.

Suddenly, Tai, Umi, and Miaka come out of nowhere and land on the ground. "Guys!" Alphonse cried as he and Alfred ran up to the three, helping them get up on their feet as they watched the Putties get ready to attack once more.

Goldar laughed, "Such foolish humans!" he cackled and kept on laughing as the Putties marched towards Alfred and the others.

"Guys, Zordon said that these Anime Morphers will give us power," Alfred said. "Let's use them!"

The others nodded and the five stood in one line.

"_**It's Morphin' Time!**_" Alfred yelled as he and the others stuck out their left hands and in a flash of light, their Anime Morphers appeared. They showed their Morphers in front of their faces and the screens turn on, showing pictures of their new Ranger forms.

"_**Let's Go Anime!**_" the five yelled out in unison as they move their arms clockwise and hit the top of their Anime Morphers with her hands, making the screens to glow in bright multicolored lights, starting the morphing sequence.

((Morphing Sequence))

Alfred's clothes changes into his red spandex suit trimmed in gold with white gloves/leggings, red boots, and a golden belt with his Anime Morpher on the right. He flips backwards as a red lion spirit charges forward, and after Alfred lands on his feet, the lion spirit covers his head, forming his helmet resembling the lion.

"_**Anime Red!**_" Alfred yelled.

Alphonse's clothes changes into his spandex suit like Alfred's but in yellow trimmed in gold with white gloves/leggings, yellow boots, and a golden belt with his Anime Morpher on the right. He flips backwards as a yellow eagle spirit charges forward and after Alphonse landed on his feet, the garuda spirit covers his head, forming his helmet resembling the eagle.

"_**Anime Yellow!**_" Alphonse yelled.

Tai's clothes changes into his spandex suit like Alfred and Alphonse's, but in green trimmed in gold with white gloves/leggings, green boots, and a golden belt with his Anime Morpher on the right. He flips backwards as a green wolf spirit charges forward and after Tai landed on his feet, the wolf spirit covers his head, forming his helmet resembling the wolf.

"_**Anime Green!**_" Tai yelled.

Umi's clothes changes into her spandex suit like the boys but in azure-blue trimmed in gold with white gloves/leggings, a white skirt with a blue stripe, blue boots, and a golden belt with her Anime Morpher on the right. She flips backwards as blue dragon spirit charges forward and after Umi landed on her feet, the dragon spirit covers her head, forming her helmet resembling the dragon.

"_**Anime Blue!**_" Umi yelled.

Miaka's clothes changes into her spandex suit like Umi's but in pink trimmed in gold with white gloves/leggings, a white skirt with a pink stripe, pink boots, and a golden belt with her Anime Morpher on the right. She flips backwards as a pink Suzaku spirit charges forward and after Miaka landed on her feet, the Suzaku spirit covers her head, forming her helmet resembling the Suzaku.

"_**Anime Pink!**_" Miaka yelled.

After the morph, there stood the Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Pink Anime Warriors standing in one line looking heroic. Pretty soon, they began to look at each other and they were amazed.

"Wow!" Miaka said in amazement, "I really AM the Pink Ranger!"

"This is amazing!" Umi said with awe. "Blue is absolutely my color!"

"Sweet! I'm really the Green Ranger!" Tai said with a grin on his face.

"Incredible! I'm actually Yellow!" Alphonse cried out.

Alfred looked at himself, "Yeah!" he said, "I'm an actual Red Ranger!"

"No! This can't be!" Goldar cried out.

Pretty soon, Alfred...or should I say Anime Red glares his eyes at the Putties, "Alright, guys! Time to show what us Anime Warriors can do!" he said to his fellow Rangers. "Yeah!" the others said.

This had angered Goldar, "Putties! Destroy them!" he bellows out and the Putties begin their attack.

"Let's go!" Anime Red called out and the five heroes began charging towards the Putties, igniting the battle.

Anime Red leaps in the air and kicks the first Putty in the chest, knocking it down to the ground. More Putties began charging towards the Red Ranger, throwing many punches and kicks, which the leader of the Anime Warriors dodged. Anime Red smirked and he took out his Anime Morpher from his belt.

"Time to bring out the artillery!" he said and his morpher's screen began to show an image of his Power Weapon.

"_**Power Weapon, Activate!**_" Anime Red yelled as he hits the top of his morpher and in a flash of light appeared a pair of titanium twin swords with red and gold hilts and a symbol of a lion's head on the center of each sword.

"Lion Blades!" Anime Red yelled as he grabbed his weapons.

As the Putties got closer, Anime Red made his move. He slashed and sliced every single Putty Patroller, making their chests spark and deteriorate.

"Come on!" Anime Yellow growled and the Putties start charging towards the Yellow Ranger. However, Anime Yellow has dodged every attack the Putty has thrown and took them down with every punch, knocking them unconscious until more Putties appeared. Anime Yellow grabbed his Anime Morpher and its screen began to show his Power Weapon.

"_**Power Weapon, Activate!**_" Anime Yellow shouted and hits the top of his morpher and in a flash of light appeared a long bladed titanium sword with a yellow and gold hilt and a yellow jewel in the center with wings attached on the sides.

"Eagle Sword!" Anime Yellow called out, readying his weapon.

The Yellow Ranger started slashing the Putties with his weapon one by one. He even slashed the Putties from behind who tried to attack him off guard.

Anime Green was surrounded by his group of Putties, but there was no fear lingering on him. As the Putties start to attack, Anime Green kicks the minions one by one, knocking them unconscious. More Putties coming to attack Anime Green, but they were all knocked down by Anime Green's powerful kicks. But soon, more Putties appeared out of nowhere.

"Damn! You guys are starting to annoy me!" the Green Ranger growled as he grabbed his Anime Morpher, showing Anime Green's Power Weapon on the screen.

"_**Power Weapon, Activate!**_" Anime Green yelled and slams his hand on the top of his morpher and a flash of light appeared a large green and gold titanium gauntlet-like two-bladed claw with a symbol of a wolf's head on the center of the weapon.

"Wolf Fang!" Anime Green called out, showing his weapon.

The Putties start attacking Anime Green, but he dodged the minions attacks and kicks some of them in the chests and faces. Then, Anime Green slashes the Putties in the chests, making their bodies spark, causing them to lose consciousness.

Anime Blue dodges the Putties' attacks and winds up attacking back. "Is that all you got?!" she bellowed out as fierceness began to show in her eyes behind her helmet. The Putties start dashing towards the Blue Ranger and start attacking her, but Anime Blue countered the minions attacks with her hands and strikes them with her punches and kicks, knocking them down. But more of these minions kept on coming. Anime Blue took out her Anime Morpher.

"_**Power Weapon, Activate!**_" Anime Blue shouted out and slams her hand on the top of her morpher and in a flash of light, appeared a large one-handed blue laser gun decorated with gold and white accents.

"Dragon Shooter!" Anime Blue called out, readying her weapon.

Anime Blue aims her Dragon Shooter at the Putties and it shot out blue rays of energy at the Putties one by one, knocking them down. As more Putties came, the Blue Ranger readies her weapon and fires at the minions, killing them instantly.

Anime Pink blocks a Putty's punch with her hand and flips it to the ground. She looks around and sees many Putties charging towards her. The Pink Ranger readies herself as the minions got closer and closer to her. Anime Pink front kicks the first two Putties and later punches the other one in the stomach while the others attempt their attacks.

"Last but not least!" the Pink Ranger said as she grabbed her Anime Morpher and its screen began showing the image of Anime Pink's Power Weapon.

"_**Power Weapon Activate!**_" Anime Pink yelled out and slams her hand on the top of her morpher and in a flash of light appeared a large pink and gold archery bow with wing-like tips on each ending tip of the archery bow that resembled the Suzaku.

"Suzaku Bow!" Anime Pink called out, showing her weapon.

As the Putties began to attack, Anime Pink aimed her Suzaku Bow and an arrow created from glowing pink energy in her hand. "Fire!" she yelled out and fired at the Putties, hitting them in the chests. More came and the Pink Ranger fired her Suzaku Bow, making the minions bodies to spark, killing them.

"Damn it! I've underestimated them!" Goldar growled as the Rangers gathered up.

"Looks like it's just you now!" Anime Red said with a smirk.

"Don't get all victorious, Power Rangers!" Goldar roared, "Rita and Zedd will destroy you pesky humans and everyone else in this planet!"

"Heh! Is that a challenge?" Anime Red taunted.

Goldar growled, "You're starting to piss me off!" he growled as he pulled out his sword, "You don't know who you are dealing with!"

The golden armored demon started stampeding towards the Rangers with his weapon at ready. He makes his first attack, but the Rangers were managed to dodge the attack quickly.

Anime Red starts stampeding towards Goldar with his Lion Blades as Goldar attempts to make his second attack. "Take this!" Anime Red yelled and slashes Goldar in the chest, causing it to spark. Goldar swings his sword at the Red Ranger, but the spandex suited hero dodged the attack and slashes him in the stomach.

"Yeah!" Anime Yellow cheered, "Now it's my turn!"

Anime Yellow began to charge towards Goldar. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Anime Pink called out and runs after her Ranger comrade.

Goldar roared and starts swinging his sword at Anime Yellow, who blocks it with his Eagle Sword. The Yellow Ranger slashed Goldar several times, sending sparks flying which caused Goldar to stagger back. Anime Pink leaps in the air and aims her Suzaku Bow at the villain.

"Fire!" she yelled out and started firing many energy arrows from her Suzaku Bow, hitting Goldar several times. Sparks even blew out of the ground from the arrows, knocking Goldar off his feet.

"You're mine!" Anime Green yelled as he and Anime Blue started running towards Goldar with their readied weapons. "Why can't you all just die?!" Goldar yelled with a mighty roar and starts bolting towards the two Rangers.

Anime Green slashes Goldar with his Wolf Fang, causing his side to spark and again in the chest, causing him to stagger back. Followed by Anime Blue who fires her Dragon Shooter at Goldar several times, causing his strength to weaken. The armored villain was totally outnumbered.

The Anime Rangers gather up once more and readies their weapons once more until the weapons began to glow, causing the Rangers to go in surprise.

"_Rangers, now is the time to bring your weapons together. You must work as one in order to defeat Goldar,_" Zordon called out.

Anime Red smiled, "You heard the dude, Rangers! Let's fuse our weapons!" he said.

"Right!" the other Rangers replied and the five rose their weapons in the air. "Combine!" they called out in unison and the weapons began to fuse with one another.

Anime Yellow's Eagle Sword and Anime Green's Wolf Fang was placed under Anime Blue's Dragon Shooter while Anime Pink's Suzaku Bow was placed on the top of the Dragon Shooter. Which leaves Anime Red's Lion Blades being placed underneath the Suzaku Bow.

"_**Anime Cannon!**_" the five Anime Rangers shouted out Anime Yellow and Pink were on the left side, Anime Blue and Green were on the right side, and Anime Red was in the middle behind the cannon, holding the trigger.

"You Power geeks!" Goldar growled as he struggles to get up on his feet.

The Rangers aimed the Anime Cannon at Goldar, as the weapon began to charge up in full power.

"Ready..."

"Aim..."

"FIRE!"

Anime Red pulls the trigger and the Anime Cannon, shootsing out a large golden beam of energy. It rushes towards Goldar and...BOOM! Sparks flew out of Goldar's chest sending him sprawling back. Goldar weakly gets up on his feet as he looked all battered and worn out. "This isn't over Power Rangers!" he growled as he disappears. The Anime Rangers soon cheer for their first victory after Goldar left.

_**Meanwhile...**_

At the Moon Palace, Rita and Zedd were shocked and angered at what had happened to Goldar at the battlefield. As he returned, the two leaders turned to the general for a confrontation.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU CALL YOURSELF A WARRIOR?!" Rita screamed on top of her lungs.

"YOU LET THOSE DAMN POWER RANGERS OUTDO YOU!" Zedd scowled.

"I'm sorry, but these humans aren't like the ones in Angel Grove," Goldar winced as he held his side.

"He's right. These kids aren't from that city," Prince Gasket said and then turned to Goldar, "But still...I knew you was going to fail sooner or later, Goldar."

"Shut up, Buckethead with your big mouth!" Goldar growled until he felt a sharp pain go through his body causing him to fall on one knee. "Damn it!" he scowled.

"ENOUGH! You have failed, Goldar!" Rita hollered. "Now we have to deal with those Power Rangers! Ugh, now I have a headache!"

"Disgusting!" Zedd said as he and Rita leave the throne room. Goldar cursed under his breath, but was later comforted by Scorpina.

"It's alright, Goldar. Those kids may not be from Angel Grove, but we're not going to lose to them in this battle," she said as she turned to Prince Gasket who turned away from her.

"_You just wait_," she thought.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Alfred, Alphonse, Tai, Umi, and Miaka, who are now back in their civilian forms walk into the Power Chamber, laughing and talking about their first battle. That is until Zordon and Alpha appeared to congratulate the new heroes.

"Congratulations, Rangers," Zordon said, "You were able to overpower Goldar from attacking Angel Grove. Now with your new powers, you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of your power."

"_**First:**_ Never use your powers for personal gain. _**Second: **_Never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you to. _**And finally:**_ Keep your identity a secret, no one may know that you're a Power Ranger," the Eltarian finished.

"I don't know about taking this Ranger duty...I mean we were lucky this time," Tai said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Taichi. You five have extraordinary backgrounds and have come together to become the next team of Power Rangers, the world has ever had," Zordon said. "Because of this experience, you five will need each other whenever Rita attacks."

"Yeah! You know I'm in!" Alfred said with a grin.

"I'm in as well," Alphonse replied.

"Me too," Tai answered with a smile.

"You can count on me," Umi said as she flipped her hair.

"I don't know, guys...the helmet does kinda mess up my hair," Miaka said and the others turned to her in disbelief. Soon, Miaka smiled, "Psyche! My hair is tied up!" she laughed. The other Rangers laughed until Alpha began to short circuit.

"Circuit overload! Circuit overload! Ay-yi-yi-yi!" the robot cried out as smoke began to come out of him, causing the Anime Rangers to cough and fan the smoke.

"Alpha, dude! Miaka was just joking!" Alfred said, coughing.

Then, Alpha stops, "Oh..you and your silly games!" he groaned, folding his arms and the others laughed.

"So, Rangers...ready to do this?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah," Alphonse, Tai, Umi, and Miaka said in unison and the five placed their hands in the middle as Alpha watched.

"POWER RANGERS!" the five yelled as they jumped in the air, cheering for their first victory. However, the battle for the Earth has just begun and these new Rangers will be facing new enemies in the future.

0000000000000000000000

**END OF EPISODE ONE**

Characters: The Anime Rangers

**Alfred F. Jones- Hetalia: Axis Powers – Red Anime Ranger**

**Alphonse Elric- Fullmetal Alchemist- Yellow Anime Ranger**

**Tai Kamiya– Digimon: Digital Monsters- Green Anime Ranger**

**Umi Ryuuzaki– Magic Knight Rayearth- Blue Anime Ranger**

**Miaka Yuki- Fushigi Yuugi- Pink Anime Ranger**

Alright, that's the first episode of Power Rangers Anime Warriors. I will be doing the second chapter soon. I think it's a little rushed, and I kinda messed up on some of the scenes. Also, this new idea is influenced by Power Rangers Megaforce.

Chapter Two will be up soon!


	2. Go! Go! Anime Warriors! Pt 2

A/N: All right! Here's a new chapter of Power Rangers Anime Warriors!

_**LAST TIME ON POWER RANGERS ANIME WARRIORS**_

_**Five anime characters, Alfred F. Jones, Alphonse Elric, Tai Kamiya, Umi Ryuuzaki, and Miaka Yuki arrive in Angel Grove to start their new lives. That is, until they were teleported by Zordon to become Power Rangers after Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd returned to attack Angel Grove.**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

**POWER RANGERS ANIME WARRIORS**

**Episode Two: Go! Go! Anime Warriors! Pt. 2**

At the Moon Palace, Rita was at the throne room all by herself and watched the people in Angel Grove live happily, thanks to the new heroes: the Power Rangers Anime Warriors. She lets out a growl. "Damn those new Anime Rangers!" she scowled as she kept on watching. "They're going to regret the day they messed with us!"

"So, what are you planning on doing, Rita?" Scorpina asked.

"It's quite simple, Scorpina. I'll send down a monster that will destroy those Anime Rangers!" Rita said.

"Oh really?" Zedd asked as he walked up to Rita. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Of course, Zeddy! Those puny humans don't know what hit them!" Rita answered with a smirk. "Oh, Gasket...would you mind?"

"Of course, Rita," Gasket said in a respectful manner. Goldar just growled and walked away. Gasket smirked, "I'll make sure those damn Rangers will never walk on this Earth again!" he said.

"Excellent!" Rita said and turned to Finster. " Finster! Make me a good monster that will cream the Anime Rangers!" she demanded

"As you wish my queen," Finster answered.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The sun was shining very bright in Angel Grove and our new heroes, the Power Rangers Anime Warriors sitting at study hall having a conversation with each other...well, not all of the Rangers. "Man, those classes were pretty tough, don't ya think?" Alfred said with a smile.

"Yeah, more difficult than the classes back in our old schools," Miaka said.

"You got that right," Umi said followed by Tai nodding.

"You guys sure know each other a lot. When did you guys meet?" Alfred asked.

"We met during the summer after our families moved into this city. It was pretty fast, but we got along pretty well," Tai said.

"Yeah, very well," Umi said with a smirk and Tai groans.

Alfred laughed a bit, "I can see that," he said until jerked a bit, "Hey, where's Alphonse?"

"I don't know. He said that he has some things he needed to do," Miaka said scratching her head, Alfred groaned softly, "He sure is taking so long," he said that is until he and the others began to hear footsteps...running footsteps. The four turn around and there he saw Alphonse standing in the doorway.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Tai smirked.

"Sorry I'm late, you guys," Alphonse panted until he catches his breath.

"What took you so long, Alphonse?" Miaka asked.

"Come outside and I'll tell you," Alphonse answered gesturing the others.

Alfred, Tai, Umi, and Miaka looked at each other and soon head out the classroom and into the hallways.

"Okay, now that we're outside. I have a surprise for all of you guys," Alphonse said as he reaches into his backpack. "And what would the surprise be?" Alfred asked.

"These," Alphonse replied as he reveals five golden wrist communicators. They slightly resembled the old wrist communicators the Morphin', Zeo, and Turbo Rangers wore, but with a different design and each of them has the Rangers' respective color.

"Whoa!" Tai said in awe as he grabbed the green communicator, "They look awesome!"

"Yeah, and totally stylish," Umi replied as she took the blue communicator.

"Morphinominal!" Miaka said as she took the pink communicator and Alfred took the red communicator.

"Thanks, took me two days to create these. I had to connect the wiring to make the functions correct and I used a bit of alchemy to help power up the communicators and gain access to the Power Chamber," Alphonse said.

"So, all we gotta do to talk to each other is by touching this button, here?" Umi asked as she and the others pressed the large square button on the communicator, and then suddenly, Alfred, Tai, Umi, and Miaka were teleported out of the school.

"What the...that can't be right," Alphonse said as he pressed on the communicator and he too was teleported out.

…

The five Rangers arrived at the Power Chamber, "Okay, what just happened?" Miaka asked turning to Alphonse, "I wired the communicators in the right order, but somehow they suddenly teleported us here to the Power Chamber," the younger Elric said.

"That was pretty unexpected," Tai replied.

"You can say that again," Alfred said.

"Hello, Rangers. What brings you to this joint?" Alpha asked jokingly as he walked up to the Rangers, causing them to laugh. "I see you have created new communicators for you and the others, Alphonse," Zordon said.

"Yeah, but I think I made some mistakes on the communicators," Alphonse said. "And how did you know I created them?"

"Kind of me remind of a certain someone I know," Zordon said with a smile, referring to Billy the Morphin Blue Ranger. "Anyways, there's no need to worry, Alpha can reprogram your communicators, that way you can teleport to the Power Chamber and communicate with others in case of an emergency."

Alpha took all of the Rangers' communicators and began to use a strange device to reprogram the five wrist gizmos.

"This is easy, the communicators will be finished in just a couple of seconds," the robot said until the alarms started to blare loudly, "What's going on?" Umi asked.

"It's Rita, isn't it?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, she has sent a group of Putties to attack, you five must stop them before they cause any damage," Zordon said.

"Already?" Tai asked.

"Correct," Zordon answered.

"But what about Rita?" Miaka asked.

"I will let you know when Rita will attack, for now keep the Putties from attacking the citizens," Zordon answered and just that Alpha pressed the teleportation buttons, causing the Anime Rangers to teleport out of the Power Chamber.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Rita watched the Putties attack the people in Angel Grove through her telescope and laughed, "Yes! Our plan is proceeding perfectly!" she said and turns around to Finster, "FINSTER! Is our new monster ready, yet?" she called out.

"Almost, all I need to do is to put it in the oven and it will be done in no time," Finster said as he placed the creation down on the conveyer belt and cranked the lever.

"Hurry up, Finster. Time is ticking!" Zedd ordered.

After Finster's creation enters the machine, the doors close, activating the machine. The gears starts to crank and steam blasted out of the machine. Then, sparks and smoke blasted out of the long tube and after the smoke disappeared, a large golden humanoid praying mantis with green eyes clashed in black armor was standing in front of Rita and Zedd, Scorpina, Gasket, and Finster.

"I am Malicious Mantis, it's an honor to serve you," the monster said as he bows to Rita and Zedd.

"Not bad, Finster," Zedd complimented.

"Thank you, Lord Zedd. Those Anime Rangers won't stand a chance against Malicious Mantis," Finster replied and Zedd smirked.

"Alright, time to get this plan into action," Rita said, "Gasket!"

"Yes, Rita," Gasket said and turned to Malicious Mantis, "Let's go," he ordered.

"As you wish," Malicious Mantis replied and the two disappeared.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The Anime Rangers arrive in Angel Grove and they spotted the Putties attacking the citizens, who were running and screaming in panic and fear. "Why would they attack these people all of the sudden?" Miaka asked.

"I don't know, but we can't let those things terrorize the city," Alfred said in a serious tone.

"Uh...that's gonna have to wait," Alphonse said.

"And why's that?" Tai asked.

"Cause we got company!" Umi cried out as she pointed out her finger at more Putties, who were coming straight at the Rangers.

"Guys, we better split up...NOW!" Miaka cried out.

And just that the Rangers split as the Putties went after each Ranger, igniting the battle.

_And so you fell into the danger_

_And you're all alone tonight ..._

Alfred charges towards the Putties as the minions started charging towards him. Alfred punches some of them in the chests and kicks the rest, causing their bodies to spark.

_Well you're surrounded by the hurting type  
And you just don't care for the sight _

Alphonse palm strikes one Putty and kicks the other, but more kept on coming towards him, "This is gonna be fun!" he smirked and charges towards the Putties, and takes them down with his alchemy powers.

_Well we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright _

Miaka backs away from the Putties as they charged towards her to attack. However, she was managed to dodge the attack and give one of the Putties a kick in the face, followed by a punch in the gut. Miaka later spots a garbage can and throws it at the other Putties, knocking them down.

_All of us are on your side  
We'll take them, we'll take them... down_

Tai readies himself as his group of Putties surround him. The minions soon charged towards the Digidestined Leader, but a smirk appeared on his face. He lets out a battle cry and beats the Putties down to the ground.

_Fight! Fight, fight, fight _

Umi starts charging towards the Putties and tackles one of them like a raging bull. As more came, the former Magic Knight kicks another Putty in the face and flips it down to the ground.

The five anime characters kept on fighting the Putties until they hear a loud scream. Alphonse looks up and sees a group of Putties attacking a woman and her young son. He punches his last Putty and charges towards the other army. He leaps in the air and let his foot fly, knocking the one of the Putties down the ground. The other Putties start charging towards the younger Elric, only to be taken down by him.

"You must leave! Hurry!" Alphonse demanded, taking the woman and child into safety and pretty soon, more Putties appeared and started to gang up on Alphonse.

_And we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright _

Seeing that their Ranger friend is getting attacked by the Putties, Alfred, Tai, Umi, and Miaka run up to help the younger Elric.

_All of us are on your side  
We'll take them, we'll take them... down_

_Fight! We'll take them down, fight_

The five Anime Rangers took down the Putties and the minions were out of options so they decided to retreat. The five Anime Rangers cheered and high-fived each other until...

"_A very job well done, Rangers_" Zordon called out, startling the Rangers once more. "_You were managed to take on the Putties without the use of your powers...and so I congratulate you all._"

"Gee, thanks, Zordon" Alfred said with a cheeky smile.

"Hold on... Rangers," Zordon replied said as he heard the alarms go off in the Power Chamber.

"What is it? Is it Rita...again?" Alfred asked on the other "line".

"Yes, and this time, she has sent down a creature name Malicious Mantis to Angel Grove Park. He can shoot laser from his eyes that contain toxic poison, which is very harmful to humans," Zordon replied. "And Prince Gasket is there monitoring him. You five need to stop them from hurting the humans."

"No need to tell us, we know what to do," Alfred replied.

"Very well. Make it so, Anime Rangers," Zordon said.

"Right!" the five Anime Rangers said and soon, they were off.

….

At Angel Grove Park, the people ran for their lives as Malicious Mantis raved through the community play ground.

"That's right, puny humans. Run for your pathetic lives! For I, Malicious Mantis will make your pathetic lives suffer under the hands of Rita and Lord Zedd!" the monster said with an evil laugh. The attack went on for a couple of minutes and Prince Gasket watched the entire thing. As Malicious Mantis kept on attacking, Alfred leaped in the air and strikes the monster with a hard kick in the chest, causing him to stagger back a bit.

Alfred landed on his feet as his Ranger comrades run up to him. "Hey, bug-face...I think you're making a big mistake here!" Alfred scowled, glaring at Mantis.

"Mistake? Ha! The only mistake that happening right now is you pesky humans trying to pick a fight with me!" Malicious Mantis cackled.

"Us making a mistake? We'll see about that!" Alfred said and turned to his team "Let's do it guys!"

"Right!" Alphonse, Tai, Umi, and Miaka said in unison and the five stuck out their hands.

"**IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**"

The Anime Morphers appeared in the Rangers' hands and the screens turned on, once again showing their Ranger forms.

"**LET'S GO ANIME!**"

The five Rangers hit the top of their morphers, activating them, thus starting the morphing sequence.

((Five way splitscreen: Alfred center, Tai top left, Alphonse top right, Umi bottom left, and Umi bottom right))

The five Rangers morphed into their suits, followed by their heads getting covered by their animals, forming their helmets.

"**ANIME RANGER POWER!**" the five Rangers yelled. After the morph, the five Anime Rangers stood heroically in one line.

"Strength of a Nation, Anime Red!" Anime Red called out, doing a dramatic pose.

"Skill of an Alchemist, Anime Yellow!" Anime Yellow shouted, posing as well.

"Courage of the DigiDestined, Anime Green!" Anime Green exclaimed, posing with attitude.

"Sincerity of a Magic Knight, Anime Blue!" Anime Blue yelled out, posing with elegance.

"Pure Heart of a Priestess, Anime Pink!" Anime Pink shouted as she does a pose last.

"The five anime characters together as one! Power Rangers...Anime Warriors!" the five Anime Rangers called out as they did their group pose.

Gasket saw the Rangers and smirked, "_So those are kids the Anime Warriors. They look pretty pathetic_," he thought. Malicious Mantis in the other hand wasn't that impressed, "You don't scare me!" he said and he charges towards the Anime Rangers.

The five Anime Rangers soon start charging towards Malicious Mantis, starting the battle. Fists and kicks were being thrown and can be heard.

"Very impressive," Malicious Mantis said as if the Rangers' attacks didn't phase him. The Anime Rangers were pretty shocked, "What the hell?!" Anime Red cursed.

"Now it's my turn!" Mantis said as his green eyes began to glow. Soon the monster began to fire green laser beams from his eyes towards the Rangers, however the Rangers dodged.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Anime Green cried out.

"One of the monsters' moves Zordon told us!" Anime Blue said. "We have to be careful!"

Malicious Mantis kept on firing at the Rangers, who dodged a couple of times until the laser beams hit them in the chests, causing a lot of sparks. However, the suits protected the five warriors from the poison of the laser beams.

The five Rangers get up on their feet, "Damn! Didn't see that coming!" Anime Yellow said under his breath until...

"Watch out!" Anime Pink cried out, pointing at Malicious Mantis who started charging. The Rangers dodged out of the way, but the monster comes back once more and starts shooting his poison laser beams from his eyes, hitting the Rangers at point blank, causing them to fall back.

Gasket laughed in the background, "Totally pathetic!" he sneered.

"Damn it!" Anime Red growled.

"Aw, looks like someone's getting mad!" Mantis cackled as he walked up towards the fallen Anime Rangers. The five suited crusaders looked at the monsters.

"Oh! Now you've gone too far, pal!" Anime Blue scowled as she gets up on her feet.

"Got that right! You're gonna regret that you ever try to defeat us!" Anime Green bellowed as he and the others get up on their feet as well.

Malicious Mantis laughed, "You Rangers are pathetic! You know damn well you can't beat me!" he exclaimed.

Anime Red smirked, "We'll see about that!" he said. "Let's go, Rangers!"

The others nodded and soon start charging towards the bug monster. "Such pests!" Mantis bellowed and start shooting at the Rangers, causing the ground to spark. The four Rangers dodged the attack while Anime Red took out his Anime Morpher and hits its top, summoning his Power Weapon.

"Lion Blades!" the Red Ranger yelled as he readies his weapons and starts battling Malicious Mantis. The monster kept on firing, only to be blocked by Anime Red's Lion Blades. He slashed the monster a couple of times, then leaped up in the air, slashing Malicious Mantis in the eyes.

"AAH!" the monster cried as his eyes sparked a bit.

"Eagle Sword!" Anime Yellow cried out as he readies his weapon. Malicious Mantis growled and he started firing his eye lasers at the Yellow Ranger, despite the eye damage. "Too slow!" Anime Yellow said as he dodges the poison laser beams and slashes Mantis in the eyes, damaging them more.

"My turn!" Anime Green said he dashing towards the monster. Malicious Mantis roared and starts attacking. But the Green Ranger dodged every single blow, given by the monster. "Wolf Fang!" Anime Green yelled as he summoned his weapon from his Anime Morpher and slashes Mantis in the eyes...giving them more damage.

"ARGH!" the monster screamed.

"Ready?" Anime Blue asked Anime Pink.

"You bet!" Anime Pink said and the two female Anime Rangers began charging towards Malicious Mantis, who was nearly blinded by the male Anime Rangers' attacks. But the monster started to attack the Blue and Pink Rangers, only to be attacked by their weapons.

"Dragon Shooter!"

"Suzaku Bow!"

The two girls fired their weapons at Malicious Mantis point blank, and even shot his eyes, completely blinding him. "I can't see! I can't see!" the monster cried as he fell onto the ground in pain.

The five Rangers ran up to the fallen and blinded Malicious Mantis. "Let's finish this!" Anime Red said and the others nodded.

"**COMBINE!**" the Anime Rangers yelled as they rose their Power Weapons, which they formed into the...

"**ANIME CANNON!**"

The five spandex heroes grabbed the Anime Cannon and aimed at Malicious Mantis, who weakly gets up on his feet.

"Ready..."

"Aim..."

"FIRE!"

Anime Red pulls the trigger and fires at Malicious Mantis, hitting him directly. The monster lets out a blood curdling scream as his body started sparking and deteriorating. He falls forward and explodes in a huge blast.

"Game over!" Anime Red said in triumph.

Prince Gasket saw what had happened to Malicious Mantis and growled, "Damn! I lost!" he said and soon disappears.

_**Meanwhile...**_

At the Moon Palace, Prince Gasket faced Rita and Zedd who was seething with anger. "I don't believe this!" the space witch growled, "Those damn Anime Rangers defeated us once again!"

"Finster, you creation has failed us all!" Zedd scowled. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I'm sorry...I promise I will create a powerful monster that will destroy those Anime Rangers once and for all," Finsher said in a quivering voice, showing a lot of fear.

"You better!" Zedd growled and turned to Gasket, "And you! You should've helped Malicious Mantis defeat those Anime Rangers!"

"I apologize, Lord Zedd," Gasket said.

Goldar and Scorpina laughed, "Who's the failure now, Gasket?!" Goldar taunted and Gasket turned away.

Rita groaned, "Oh, Zeddy! I have a headache!" she whined loudly like a 5-year-old.

"It's okay, Rita. We will defeat those Anime Rangers, no matter how long it takes," Zedd said as he comforted his wife.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Back in school, everyone was talking about what had happened and it's been spreading like wildfire.

"Didn't you hear? A group of Power Rangers who call themselves the Anime Rangers has saved the city from a bug monster," a male student said.

"I heard. They sure can survive a battle!" a female student said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm starting to like them!" another male student said.

"Me too!" another female student replied.

Hearing the gossip, the Anime Rangers couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, yeah I forgot, to tell you guys...our communicators are fully functional now," Alphonse said.

"So that means that we can communicate and teleport to the Power Chamber with these gadgets?" Miaka asked wit a smile.

"That's right!" Alphonse said smiling back.

"Yes!" Miaka said softly.

"Man, this just keeps getting better and better!" Alfred said with a grin.

"I'll say...I mean we're..." Tai said until he stopped and looked around to make sure no one can hear him and then turn back to the others, "I mean we're superheroes now," he whispered.

"Yeah, and like what Zordon said, we're going to be needing each other whenever Rita attacks," Umi said.

"That's right," Alphonse said.

"Can't disagree on that," Miaka said.

Tai nodded and so did Alfred, "However, this battle for the Earth will be challenging," Alfred replied, "But we already know that we're ready for anything."

"Anything?" Alphonse asked with a smirk.

"You bet! After all, we're a team now," Alfred said with a wink.

The others smiled and nodded. The Anime Rangers had once again won their victory, but like I said before, these heroes will be facing new foes in the future.

**END OF EPISODE TWO**

_All right! Episode Two is finally finished, even though it's a bit short. Anyways, the third chapter is in the works and I start showing previews of the future episodes. Also, more anime characters will appear in the fic as minor characters, followed by the PR characters. And last, this episode is based on the MMPR second episode, "__**High Five**__"._

_Alright, guys that's all for this chapter. Catch ya later!_


	3. Enter the Anime Zords

A/N: All right, you guys, here's the third chapter (episode) of Power Rangers Anime Warriors!

**POWER RANGERS ANIME WARRIORS**

**Episode Three: Enter the Anime Zords**

School has ended and the weekend as come for the students in all of the schools, especially Angel Grove High School. We see Alfred and Tai at the Angel Grove Youth Center hanging out with each other, minding their own business...sort of. Alfred stretched his arms in the air and yawned, "Aw man!" he said. "I'm so bored."

"Tell me about it. There's noting to do here," Tai said with a groan. "And the weekend has just started.

"If only Alphonse hadn't agreed to help Miaka go shopping," Alfred said as he folded his arms and the two boys sighed.

"What are you guys doing?" Umi's voice called out.

Tai and Alfred turned around and there they saw Umi who standing in front of them, with one hand on her hip.

"Nothing..." the boys said in unison, "Just feeling very bored."

Umi sighed, "You guys have been here for almost 30 minutes," she said.

"And how do you know that?" Tai asked, narrowing his eyes towards the blue haired Blue Ranger.

"I've been knowing," Umi said, making Alfred and Tai sweatdrop.

"Well since that I'm here, maybe we should go and do something, since Alphonse and Miaka are out," Umi said.

"Uh...that wouldn't be necessary," Alfred said as he got up off his seat.

"And why not?" Umi asked sternly.

"Umi, we're Power Rangers...we don't have time to do lame girly things...like shopping for instance," Tai said until he gets smacked by Alfred and Umi.

"DON'T BLOW OUR SECRET LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Alfred scowled clenching his fist.

"ALSO, GOING SHOPPING AT THE MALL IS NOT GIRLY, JERK!" Umi huffed and turned away with her arms folded.

"That hurt..." Tai slurred out as he laid on the floor with two large bumps on the back of his head.

…

At the Angel Grove Mall, Alphonse and Miaka were strolling down many floors doing some shopping at many stores they see. Miaka was enjoying her day while Alphonse well... not that much. In fact, he was carrying most of Miaka's purchased items.

"Man this is so much fun! Don't you think, Alphonse?" Miaka asked.

"Yeah," Alphonse said flatly and the sighed, "Why did I agree to this?" the young Alchemist whispered, "I should've stayed with Alfred and Tai back at the Youth Center."

"What did you say?" Miaka asked firmly, glaring at the Yellow Ranger.

Alphonse jerked up, "Nothing," he said.

"Good," Miaka replied.

"But I wanna ask you. Do you have to spend all your allowance your mom gave you on clothes and shoes?" Alphonse questioned.

"Hey, a girl has to shop," Miaka answered with a wink and Alphonse sweatdropped. "_Shouldn't have asked her that_," he thought. Alphonse and Miaka walked through the allies until Miaka spotted a Forever 21 store with a sign that said 80% sale which was packed with a lot of shoppers. Her eyes began to glitter and she grabs Alphonse by the arm, "There's a sale at Forever 21! We can't miss it!" she said.

"Do I have to?" Alphonse whined.

"Come on!" Miaka said and starts pulling Alphonse into the store.

Seconds later, Goldar appears in the background and watches the shoppers enjoy their day. He smirked evilly, "Those pitiful humans won't be enjoying their happiness for long!" he exclaimed, "PUTTIES!"

And just that armies of Putty Patrollers appeared out of nowhere and began to ravage through the mall, throwing chairs and tables at the humans and invading the shopping stores...even the food court. At the Forever 21 store, Miaka was nearly finished with her shopping spree until she and Alphonse hear screaming from outside.

The two ran out of the store and there they saw the Putties attacking.

"Damn! Doesn't when Rita know when to quit?!" Miaka said in an annoyed tone.

"Doesn't matter!" Alphonse said as he activates his wrist communicator.

…..

At the Power Chamber, Alpha was on the control panels working on which happens to be kind of project. He pressed many buttons on the panel as digital data began to appear on the computer screen. "There. That should do it," Alpha said.

"How is everything, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"It's going well so far, Zordon. Just a few more tune-ups and adjustments and they will be complete!" Alpha answered.

"Excellent," Zordon said. "But we need to finish them on time if we want the Rangers to use them."

Then suddenly...

"Zordon! Zordon, are you there?" Alphonse asked on the other line.

"Yes. What is it Alphonse?" Zordon asked.

"Putties are attacking Angel Grove Mall, and boy are there lots of them!" Alphonse answered. "You gotta contact the others!"

"I will Alphonse. Right now, you and Miaka must stop the Putties from causing more havoc at the mall," Zordon said.

"Uh...Zordon, are you okay?" Alphonse asked.

"I am. No need to be concerned," Zordon answered back and soon gets off the line.

Alphonse deactivates his wrist communicator and turned to Miaka.

"What happened?" Miaka asked.

"Tell you later, Let's go," Alphonse said. Miaka stood there for a couple of seconds and finally answered "Okay". The two head out of the rampaging attack, thus heading to the entrance/exit passage.

The Yellow and Pink Ranger put the shopping bags down and stuck out their hands.

"**IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**" the two yelled and their Anime Morphers appeared in their hands and the screens turn on.

"**LET'S GO ANIME!**"

Alphonse and Miaka activate their morphers, and transform into Anime Yellow and Anime Pink.

"**ANIME YELLOW!**"

"**ANIME PINK!**"

Anime Yellow and Anime Pink leap into the air and kicked two Putty Patrollers to the ground, knocking them two Anime Rangers began charging towards the other Putties, starting the battle.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Rita watched Anime Yellow and Anime Pink battle the Putties and releases an evil laugh. "This is excellent!" she said as she turns around, "FINSTER!" she called out to her scientist. "Have you come up with a new creation that will destroy those Anime Rangers?"

"Yes I have my queen," Finster said as he showed his new monster model-in-progress and it resembled which happens to be a troll.

"It looks hideous and vile!" Rita grinned evilly, "Just what I needed!"

"I hope this monster is strong enough to destroy those Anime Rangers," Zedd said sternly, glaring at Finster.

"Of course it is, Lord Zedd," Finster replied. "Master Troll will take those Anime Rangers down in no time."

"It better or else I will get really angry!" Zedd growled.

Finster gulped as he continued on his creation. Meanwhile, Scorpina watched Goldar lead the Putties by fighting Anime Yellow and Anime Pink. "Seems that Goldar is a very well job leading the Putties," she said with a giggle, "Phase one complete."

"Hmph!" Gasket scoffed at Scorpina, "You sure love to kiss Goldar's ass, don't you?"

Scorpina rolled her eyes at the Machine prince, "Like you care!" she retorted and Gasket lets out a growl.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Anime Yellow and Anime Pink took down their last group of Putty Patrollers until...

"Don't think you've won this fight, Rangers!" Goldar called out and more Putty Patrollers appeared causing the two Anime Rangers to back up.

"Damn! Where are the others when you need them?!" Anime Pink groaned.

"ATTACK!" Goldar yelled before disappearing.

The Putties start charging towards Anime Yellow and Anime Pink until suddenly, Anime Blue and Anime Green jump into the battlefield, giving the Putties two hard punches in the faces. Followed by Anime Red who kicks one Putty in the face, knocking it unconscious.

The three landed on their feet as the Yellow and Pink Rangers run up to them.

"You two okay?" Anime Red asked turning to the two.

"Yeah, just glad you guys finally came," Anime Yellow replied.

The five Anime Rangers looked up and see the Putties getting ready to attack. "Let's finish this, Rangers!" Anime Red shouted with triumph.

"Right!" the others called out and start charging towards the Putties as the Putties start charging towards the Rangers and after a couple of minutes, all of the Putties were ambushed and disappeared into thin air.

"Yeah! Way to go, guys!" Anime Red said as he and the others cheered.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Huh? Zordon and Alpha are working on a project?" Alfred asked as he and the others sat at the Youth Center.

"I believe so," Alphonse answered.

"How do you know about this?" Umi asked.

Alphonse sighed, "Well...I can hear the tone in his voice that he was busy and he wanted me off the communication link," he said.

"Well, do you know what kind of project Zordon's doing?" Tai questioned.

"No...I don't. I really wanna know what it is," Alphonse answered.

"So do I," Miaka said.

"We all do. Let's just hope that it has to do with dealing with Rita and Zedd's monsters," Umi said.

"I agree...cause I have a feeling that Rita and Zedd might have something planned for us," Alfred replied. "And it might not be pretty."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Back in the Moon Palace, Rita was getting a bit impatient as she waited of Finster to finish his new monster. Then she finally screamed out, "FINSTER! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Finster jerks up by Rita's yelling and turned to her, "It's just about finish, evil one," he said.

"Well, it's about time! Bring him here!" Rita demanded.

Finster nodded and puts his finished Master Troll creation in the Monster-Matic machine and in a flash, Master Troll stood all high and mighty in his old torn clothes.

"My name is Master Troll and I am here at your service," Master Troll said in a husky voice.

"Yes.." Rita said sinisterly, "You must find those Anime Rangers that are lurking on Earth and RIP THEM APART!"

"Understood...but can I also destroy the city as well?" Master Troll asked.

"Yes, that too!" Rita smirked.

"Finster! This new monster of yours better do the job!" Goldar snorted.

"Of course he will!" Finster scowled. "I've told Zedd the same thing!"

"ENOUGH! Go, Master Troll...make sure those Anime Rangers fall on their knees," Rita demanded.

"As you wish," Master Troll said and disappears into thin air.

…..

Master Troll arrives at Downtown Angel Grove and soon starts attacking the city...like most monsters do in Power Rangers. The citizens ran for their lives as the villain marched through the city.

"Beating these damn Anime Rangers will be a piece of cake!" Master Troll said confidently as he rose his hand up in the air and in a flash of light a large axe appeared in his hand. He slams his weapon onto the ground, creating a huge crack with a rumbling quake.

This made more citizens panic even more and Master Troll laugh even more.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Ai-yi-yi-yi! Rita has sent down Master Troll!" Alpha cried as he watched Master Troll ravage through Angel Grove, causing major damage to everything.

"Send down the Rangers, immediately...we can't waste any time," Zordon said.

"Right," Alpha answered and just that the robot assistant contacts Alfred and the others.

…...

"What?! A new monster?" Alfred gasped.

"Yes, His name is Master Troll and can wield a magical axe that shoots lightning. You five must keep him from causing any damage," Alpha said on the other line.

"But Alpha...what's going on with you and Zordon?" Alfred asked.

"No time to explain...you must get there immediately," Alpha said and soon gets off the line. Alfred turned to the others, "Well?" Tai asked.

"No luck," Alfred said. "But we don't have any time for that...Rita and Zedd has sent down a new monster and we gotta stop it."

The others still wanted to know what Zordon and Alpha are doing, but they also know that they have a mission and that is protecting the Earth from Rita and Zedd.

"Okay," the four Anime Rangers said.

"Alright," Alfred said and the five head to the lockers of the Youth Center and checks to see if no one is coming.

"**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!**" Alfred yelled and the five anime characters summoned their morphers.

"**LET'S GO ANIME!**"

Our heroes transform into their Ranger suits and teleport to Downtown, where Master Troll is located. "Hold it right there!" Anime Green called out.

Master Troll turns around and spots the Anime Rangers standing in one line, "Well, it's about time you showed up," he sneered.

"Look...we know what you've been doing!" Anime Red yelled, "And we're not gonna let you do anymore damage!"

"Is that a challenge?" Master Troll taunted as he readies his axe.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Anime Yellow said.

"You're telling me!" Anime Blue said, followed by Anime Pink nodding in agreement.

Without any hesitation, Master Troll slams his axe to the ground producing massive explosions. The explosions started dashing towards the Rangers, but the five dodged the explosions before they could even hit them. But that only had Master Troll charge towards the Rangers and start attacking them with his axe. The Rangers defended themselves, but the monster knocked them down one by one.

"Is that all you got?" Master Troll said in a taunting tone.

The Anime Rangers get up on their feet, "Damn! This monster's tough," Anime Green panted.

"Yeah, tougher than Malicious Mantis," Anime Blue said.

"Enough chatter!" Master Troll roared and he raised his axe up in the air and electricity suddenly starts swirling around the weapon. Master Troll lets out a battle cry and starts shooting the electrical bolts from his axe, hitting the ground, causing the ground to explode.

However, Anime Red pops out of the dust and starts charging towards the monster.

"**POWER WEAPON, ACTIVATE!**" he called out and his Lion Blades appeared in both his hands and starts battling Master Troll. But Master Troll was able to counter the Red Rangers' attacks and slash him with his axe, causing sparks to fly and him falling back.

The others, also with their weapons start dashing towards the monster to face him off, but it was no use. He blocked Anime Yellow and Anime Green's attacks and slashes them in the chests. Anime Blue and Anime Pink start firing their weapons at Master Troll, but he shielded the missiles and starts shooting lightning at the girls, hitting them directly, sending them flying back.

Anime Red ran towards his fallen team, "You okay?" he asked.

Master Troll laughed, "You pathetic Power Rangers think those useless weapons of yours can take me down?!" he gawked out. "You have to do better than that!"

Master Troll slams his axe on the ground once more, causing more explosions, right at the Rangers. Causing them to fall back once more. This had made Master Troll laugh once more.

"Damn! This monster's too strong," Anime Yellow said.

"No shit. We can't beat him like this!" Anime Pink cursed.

The Anime Rangers weakly get up on their feet as Master Troll slowly walks up towards them. "Guys, we can't give up now! The Earth is depending on us!" Anime Red replied.

"What CAN we do?" Anime Blue said. "Our weapons can't phase him!"

"Aw, what's wrong?" Master Troll mocked with a laugh. "Was I being a little hard you?"

Anime Red growled as he readies his weapon, "We'll see who's gets the last laugh, pal!" he bellowed as he readied his weapon. He lets out a battle cry and starts charging towards Master Troll, battling him with his strength only to get taken down by the monster.

"Anime Red!" Anime Blue called out and turned to the others, "Come on!" she said as she grabs her Dragon Shooter and runs into battle. Anime Yellow, Pink, and Green wanted to stop the two, but they grabbed their weapons and run into battle to help, Anime Red and Anime Blue.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Rita watched Master Troll take down the Anime Rangers with his axe and lets out a victorious laugh. "Yes! Yes!" she cackled, "Finster, your creation is becoming a success!"

"Why thank you, my queen. I told you Master Troll will take those Anime Rangers down," Finster said with a smile.

"Oh, can this get any better?" Zedd shouted out with glee.

"Well, how about making Master Troll bigger?" Scorpina asked. "That way he can destroy those Anime Rangers and the city of Angel Grove at the same time."

"Brilliant idea!" Zedd said.

"Yes, we should've done that way since the beginning!" Rita said. She turned to Zedd, "Shall we, Zeddy?" she asked.

"I'd be honored," Zedd said, walking towards the view of the Earth with his space witch wife. "This is going to be good!" Goldar snickered. "For once, this might be interesting," Gasket said, agreeing with Goldar.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs together and they started to glow in a bright light.

"BY THE POWER OF LIGHTNING, MAKE OUR MONSTER GROW!" the two leading villains yelled in unison and the staffs began to shoot out lightning bolts towards the Earth.

…..

Back at the battlefield, the Anime Rangers were losing the battle to Master Troll as explosions burst from the ground, knocking them off their feet.

"Damn it!" Anime Red cursed.

"It's no use! He's too powerful!" Anime Pink said as she and the others watch Master Troll walk towards them with his axe at ready. "Can't this get any worse?" Anime Green said until loud rumbling began echoing through the sky causing Master Troll to stop at his tracks. Dark clouds began rolling through the sky quickly and lightning began flashing everywhere. Then one bolt hits Master Troll directly, followed by multiple bolts.

"What's happening to me?" Master Troll said until he started to glow and in a flash of light, the monster grew into expand and grow into Godzilla's size. "This is amazing!" Master Troll said evilly.

The Anime Rangers backed away quick and got up on their feet.

"Dude! He's gone freaking huge!" Anime Red shrieked in shock.

"That's right!" Master Troll said as he rose his foot up in the air for a large stomp at the Rangers. But when the monster starts dropping his foot, the five Anime Power Rangers ran out of the way to avoid getting squashed.

"This is not good!" Anime Yellow said.

"Ya think?!" Anime Blue cried out.

Master Troll began to use his axe on the the city, destroying many streets, flipping cars over like toys and even making buildings collapse. He even shot out lightning bolts, to make is excitement build up. The citizens of Angel Grove ran from the giant monster as he stomps through the city as the Anime Rangers watched helplessly.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Alpha was busier than before on the control panel, gathering all of the data he needed from the computers. "Almost there!" he said as he pushed many buttons on the panel until... "Yes! They're complete, they're finally complete!" the robot cried in joy as the control panels started to beep and the computer said "Data Success".

"Wonderful, Alpha," Zordon said.

"Now all we need to do is test them and-" Alpha said until he was cut off by the blaring alarms.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! Master Troll has grown into gigantic size and is destroying Angel Grove, and the Rangers don't stand a chance!" Alpha cried out as watch the Viewing Globe start showing the giant Master Troll stomping through Angel Grove, wreaking havoc everywhere.

"We must bring them back, here Alpha. This is the right time me to give them new instructions," Zordon said.

"Wait, Zordon...you don't mean..." Alpha said.

"Yes," Zordon answered.

"Zordon, they haven't been tested yet! It might be dangerous," the robot protested.

"If we don't do it soon...Angel Grove will be nothing but scrap heap," Zordon said. "We need to bring the Rangers back here immediately."

"Okay," Alpha said without any argument.

"Anime Rangers, teleport back to the Power Chamber immediately. It's very important," Zordon replied.

Listening to Zordon's call, Anime Red said "Zordon, what's going on?"

"I will tell you. But you and the others must come to the Power Chamber at once," Zordon answered. Anime Red wanted to say something, but he nodded, "Okay," he said and the five Anime Rangers teleported out of the battlefield.

…..

The Anime Rangers arrived at the Power Chamber and they removed their helmets, "Zordon, you have a lot of explaining," Alfred said sternly as he and the others walked towards the Eltarian wizard.

"I know and I just want to tell you all that I apologize for my behavior, especially you, Alphonse," Zordon said.

"It's okay, but why were you acting like that?" Alphonse asked.

"Well, it is because Alpha and I have been working on your new Anime Zords and we had to finish them without making any mistake," Zordon said.

"Zords? We have Zords?!" Alfred asked as his eyes sparkled.

"That is correct, Alfred," Zordon replied to the blue eyed American. "Your new Anime Zords will allow you to battle Rita and Zedd's monsters, whenever they turn enormous."

"We was supposed to test them before use, but since Rita and Zedd maximized Master Troll's size, we didn't have time to test them ourselves," Alpha said.

"So, we thought that you five would try them out," Zordon said.

"Where are these new Zords?" Umi asked.

"Follow me, Rangers," Alpha said and starts heading out the Power Chamber. The Anime Rangers soon follows their robotic friend outside of the Power Chamber.

….

Outside, the five Rangers stood in one line and looked out the mountains and five lights began to shine bright, showing five Zords resembling the Anime Rangers' animals: the lion, eagle, wolf, dragon, and the Suzaku. This had put the Rangers in awe when they saw the machines.

"Alfred, you will be controlling the Lion Anime Zord. It's power is fierce and unstoppable," Zordon said as he continued.

"Alphonse, yours will be the Eagle Anime Zord, swift and wise."

"Taichi, the Wolf Anime Zord has incredible strength and speed."

"Umi, the Dragon Anime Zord holds the power of beauty and pride."

"And Miaka, the Suzaku Anime Zord shall be yours, agile and smart. When together, you five will form the Anime Hero Megazord," Zordon finished.

"Wow, these Zords are amazing!" Alphonse said with a smile as his Eagle Anime Zord lets out a screech.

"Talk about epic!" Umi said as her Dragon Anime Zord snarled.

"Awesome!" Tai laughed and his Wolf Anime Zord howled.

"So cool!" Miaka replied and her Suzaku Anime Zord screeched.

The Lion Anime Zord roared out loud and Alfred looked at his Anime Morpher as it starts showing the image of his Anime Zord, followed by the others. The leader smirked, "Alright! Let's do this thing!" he said in confidence. "Right!" the other Rangers replied and they put their helmets back on.

"Very well. May the Power protect you," Zordon said.

"Be careful, Rangers," Alpha said in a worried tone.

The Anime Zords roared and the Rangers started to glow in their respective colors. Pretty soon, the five were teleported into each of their Zords.

"Eagle Anime Zord, ready!" Anime Yellow called out.

"Suzaku Anime Zord, online!" Anime Pink said.

"Dragon Anime Zord, all charged up!" Anime Blue replied.

"Wolf Anime Zord, ready!" Anime Green exclaimed.

"Lion Anime Zord, let's go!" Anime Red replied.

The five Anime Zords start dashing through the deserts towards the city, letting out their loud calls, which echoed through. Soon, the Zords entered the city where Master Troll is located.

Hearing the calls, the monster turns around and he saw the Anime Zords.

"So, the Rangers have comeback for another beating, I see. And they brought new little toys with them!" he cackled. "This is going to be easier than before."

"Alright guys, let's take him down!" Anime Red said.

"Right!" Anime Blue and Pink answered.

"Right!" Anime Yellow and Green replied.

Master Troll began to shoot lightning from his axe towards the Zords. Explosions burst out everywhere, but the Zords kept on coming towards the monster. "What?!" Master Troll cried out.

Anime Red smirked, "Alright, Lion Zord! Let's see what you can do!" he said.

The Lion Anime Zord roared and it starts to run faster and faster towards Master Troll. Its yellow eyes start to glow and it starts shooting out yellow laser beams. Large explosions slammed into Master Troll, doing him a lot of damage. The Lion Zord soon starts slashing Master Troll several times, sending him staggering back.

"Nice one! Now it's our turn!" Anime Green said. "Ready, Blue?"

"I've been ready!" Anime Blue said and the two went up towards Master Troll with their Wolf and Dragon Zords.

"Fire!" Anime Blue shouted and her Dragon Zord began to fire blue beams of energy from its mouth. Master Troll blocks the beams with his axe, "Is that the best you can do?!" he sneered.

"Now!" the Blue Ranger said and the Wolf Zord start running towards Master Troll and bites him in the wrist, causing him to drop his axe.

"OW! Let me go, you mangy mutt!" Master Troll yelled as he swung his arm, trying to get Anime Green off.

While Anime Blue and Green kept Master Troll busy, Anime Yellow and Anime Pink flew down with their Zords. "Alright! Our turn to take the spotlight," Anime Yellow replied.

"I'm ready when you are!" Anime Pink replied.

The Eagle and Suzaku Zords swooped down towards Master Troll, ready to attack.

"I'll go first!" Anime Yellow said and his Eagle Zord lets out a screech. "Time to fight lightning with lightning!" the Yellow Ranger exclaimed. "FIRE!"

The Eagle Zord began shooting lightning bolts from its beak and wings, hitting Master Troll directly, damaging him even more. Some of the lightning bolts nearly hits the Wolf Zord with Anime Green inside.

"Hey! Careful, Yellow!" Anime Green called out.

"Heh, heh. Sorry," Anime Yellow replied.

Anime Pink chuckled, "My turn!" she said and she flies down with her Suzaku Zord.

The pink Zord spreads its wings and in a couple of seconds... "Eat feathers, Troll!" the Pink Ranger yelled and the Suzaku Zord spreads its wings and starts shooting glowing pink feathers, that were really explosives right at the monster, making the damaging increase.

The Wolf Zord soon loses its grip to hold on to Master Troll's arm and lands on its feet. The five Anime Zords gathered up and starts marching (Eagle and Suzaku flying) towards the fallen Master Troll.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Master Troll growled as he gets up on his feet, and sticks his hand out. His magic axe starts floating into the air and rapidly swoops towards Master Troll, who successfully grabs it. The axe starts glowing and in about two seconds, Master Troll was fully healed and energized.

"What the?!" Anime Red yelled.

Master Troll smirked and he starts shooting lighting at the Zords, sending sparks flying.

"AAAHH!" the Anime Rangers cried out, only to have Master Troll laugh and attack the Zords once more, sending them staggering back.

"Damn! Can't believe he went easy on us!" Anime Green cried.

"That was sneaky of him!" Anime Blue said.

Anime Yellow growled, "Guys, we need to form the Anime Hero Megazord!" he said. "It's the only way we can defeat him,"

"Yellow's right, guys!" Anime Pink answered. "There's no time to waste!"

Anime Red nodded, "Let's do it!" he said and the Anime Zords get back up. That is until five golden lights appeared right in front of the Rangers and landed on their hands. The lights change into golden coins with the Rangers' respective Zord engraved on it. The Rangers were in awe.

"What are these?" Anime Red asked.

"Rangers, I forgot to tell you all. In order to from the Anime Hero Megazord, you five must use the Zord Power Coins to start the transformation," Zordon replied through the communication link.

The Anime Rangers looked at their Zord Power Coins, and Anime Red smirked, "Wow. Thanks, Zordon!" he said. "**Lion Zord Power Coin, power up!**"

Anime Red puts his Zord Power Coin into a round recess, causing the coin to glow in a red light and the Lion Zord roared.

"**Eagle Zord Power Coin, power up!**"

"**Wolf Zord Power Coin, power up!**"

"**Dragon Zord Power Coin, power up!**"

"**Suzaku Zord Power Coin, power up!**"

The four Anime Rangers inserted their Anime Zord Coins, causing them to glow in yellow, green, blue, and pink lights and their Anime Zords roared out loud.

"**ZORDS COMBINE!"**

The five Anime Zords rose up into the sky and they started to glow in bright multicolored lights, thus starting the transformation.

((Megazord Transformation))

The Lion Zord's legs fold up and its head moves to the the center, followed by the a right arm that appeared on the right side, completing the torso.

The Wolf Zord's front paws fold up into the body, leaving the hind legs and in a flash of light, the entire Zord transforms into the legs and feet of the Megazord and clings into the torso.

The Dragon Zord starts to glow and transforms into the left arm of the Megazord and clings into the left side of the torso.

The Suzaku Zord folds its head and feet inside its body, only to leave the wings present, giving the Megazord the power to fly.

The Eagle Zord folds its feet into its body and in a flash, it changes into a form of the head/helmet and lands on the Megazord, causing its orange eyes to flash.

…..

The Anime Rangers appear in a shared cockpit along, each standing behind a large sphere in their respective color.

"**ANIME HERO MEGAZORD, READY!**"

The Anime Hero Megazord stood heroically leaving Master Troll laughing, "So you can form into a robot. But that doesn't mean that you can beat me!" he cackled.

Anime Red smirked, "Oh really?" he sneered. "Let's show him, guys!"

"Yeah!" Yellow, Green, Blue, and Pink answered.

The Megazord and Master Troll began to march towards each other and the battle begun. Master Troll swung his axe at the Megazord, slashing it at the torso. But the Megazord staggered a bit and soon lunges at the monster, by punching him several times.

"UGH!" Master Troll grunted as he got punched.

The Megazord began marching towards the monster, who rose his axe in the air and lightning began swirling around it. "Take this!" Master Troll roared out and shot the bolts at the Megazord, but the mighty robot kept on marching.

"Too slow!" Anime Red said and the Megazord grabbed Master Troll by the neck and slammed him to the ground.

"Going up!" Anime Green said and the Megazord threw Master Troll into the sky.

"YAAAAAAAARGH!" Master Troll screamed as he was thrown into the air. He later starts to fall down only to have the Megazord punch him in the face, sending him flying, and crashing to a large building.

"Yeah!" Anime Blue cheered.

"Hey, guys. How about we finish him off once and for all?" Anime Yellow said when he saw Master Troll getting nearly beaten and worn out.

"Sounds like a plan!" Anime Pink said with a nod.

"Yeah!" Anime Green exclaimed.

"Then it's settled!" Anime Red answered heroically.

"**POWER SABER, ENERGIZE!**"

The Megazord rose its right hand up in the air and in a flash of light, a large silver saber appeared and shone in the sun's light. Master Troll growled, "I'm not going to lose to a group of pathetic humans!" he bellowed out and he started to march towards the Megazord, readying his axe. He swings his axe at the Megazord to attack, but it was blocked by the Power Saber.

The Megazord began to slash Master Troll several times in the chest, causing him to fall back. The robot starts dashing towards the monster and slash him in the side. Master Troll tried to block the Megazords attack, but his axe was chopped in two by the Power Saber.

"NO! My axe!" Master Troll cried out. "This can't be happening!"

"Well it's happening, pal!" Anime Red said "You've caused a lot of pain in this city and now you must pay for your cause of destruction!"

"No! NO!" Master Troll screamed.

"FULL CHARGE!" the Anime Rangers called out and lightning began hitting the Power Saber, causing the weapon to glow in a bright white light. The Megazord's eyes start to glow and its wings start spreading out.

"**POWER SLASH!**"

The Anime Hero Megazord start flying towards Master Troll at enhanced speed with its sword at ready. It slashes Master Troll in the chest once more, but with brute force, making his body spark and sizzle.

"Rita! Zedd! PLEASE...FORGIVE ME!" Master Troll cried out. His body burst in to sparks and he falls forward, exploding in a huge blast. The Megazord turns around in a pose as the explosion burst enormously.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"NO!" Rita cried out. "We lost again! Damn those Anime Rangers"

"Oh, dear..." Finster said in shame and Zedd growled at him, making his face turn pale white. Rita groaned, "Now I have a bigger headache! Somebody bring me an aspirin!" she squawked out as she leaves the throne room.

Gasket sighed, "Another failure...just typical," he said.

"Like you should talk!" Goldar snarled at Gasket, slightly annoyed, followed by Scorpina rolling her eyes.

_**Meanwhile...**_

At the Angel Grove Youth Center, the TV showed the Anime Hero Megazord defeating Master Troll with its Power Saber, thus showing the monster falling over and exploding in a huge blast.

"_Another day has been saved by the newest Rangers ever in Angel Grove, Power Rangers Anime Warriors. We don't know who are under those helmets, but we all know that these Rangers aren't going anywhere...that's for sure_," the news anchorwoman said with a smile.

Watching the news cast was a big round bald male dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, and a white waist apron. He is none other than Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier, the best friend of Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, and he happens to be working at the Youth Center.

"Haha! Way to go Anime Rangers!" he cheered and lets out a happy sigh, "I really wish I can meet them someday."

Hearing Bulk's comment, the Anime Rangers couldn't help but giggle a bit. Then, their communicators began to beep.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, answered through his communicator.

"Rangers, I called you all to say a very job well done. Not only that you defeated Master Troll, but you managed to take full control of your Anime Zords. Not to mention, full responsibility," Zordon said.

"Thanks, Zordon. But if it wasn't for you and Alpha...Master Troll would crush Angel Grove by now," Alphonse replied.

"Does this mean we keep the Anime Zords?" Tai asked cheekily and the others began to stare at him.

"Yes. They are already yours from the start," Zordon said with and chuckle followed by Alpha giggling in the background.

"Yeah!" Tai said in eager and the others chuckled. Tai couldn't help but grin, "Sorry, couldn't help it," he said.

The Rangers giggled once more and they grabbed their smoothies, "To the Zords," Alfred said smiling. "To the Zords!" Alphonse, Tai, Umi, and Miaka said in unison and they began to sip on their smoothies.

At the Angel Grove Deserts, the five Anime Zords roared and screeched loudly as the sun began to set at the distance.

**END OF EPISODE THREE**

_**Next time on Power Rangers Anime Warriors...**_

Tai meets a young man named Yousuke Fuuma who also a skilled soccer player and two become fast friends, but his bond is come when Rita and Zedd send down a monster that turns people into trophies, including the Anime Rangers. Will Tai be able to save his friends and try to keep Yousuke from getting into danger?

Finally! The third chapter is finally done! Please, don't try to bash me okay? Thanks.

Chapter four will be up soon!


End file.
